La salle de bain des préfets
by cyprienne
Summary: James rentrait d'un entrainement de Quidditch épuisant et n'avais qu'une envie, prendre une bonne douche. LEMON


James sortait de l'entraînement de Quidditch, malgré le mois de mars il avait fait lourd toute la journée. Pendant son entraînement il avait eu du vent et de la pluie. James avait voulu mettre en place sa nouvelle tactique pour gagner le dernier match de la saison contre serpentard. Il n'avait pas intérêt de perdre, c'était le dernier match de l'année, mais aussi son dernièr à Poudlard. Il voulait en profiter au maximum. Ainsi l'entraînement avait duré plus de deux heures. Sur le chemin, en direction du château, sous la pluie battante il ne rêvait que d'une chose, d'une bonne douche dans l'immense baignoire de la salle de bain des préfets.

Elle était là, nue devant lui. Ses cheveux roux tombant en cascade dans son dos. Sa belle poitrine rebondie. Son fesses roses et fermes. Elle avait sur son ventre juste à côté de son nombril un grain de beauté. Il avait envie de l'embrasser juste là. Il pouvait deviner son duvet roux et ça l'existait terriblement. Son regard la dévorait des yeux. Il ne pouvait le détacher de son peau de porcelaine. Il avait une vision de rêve devant lui, elle était encore plus belle que dans son imagination. Il resta bloquée, devant elle, tenant encore la poignée de la porte dans sa main. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et il n'était pas capable de réagir.

"Je suis désolée, je pensais que la salle de bain était libre", il se retourna et referma la porte.

"On peut partager si tu veux, la baignoire est assez grande" Les mots sortirent de la bouche de Lily avant qu'elle ne puisse les retenir et se sentit pousser des ailes par son audace. Elle avait aussi envie de rire. La baignoire était plus qu'assez grande, elle faisait la taille d'une piscine.

James cru que son cerveau lui jouait des tours. Il pensait à une farce. Mais il rouvrit doucement la porte et la vit, assise sur le bord, un sourire sur le visage qui l'invitait à venir la rejoindre.

Elle le regardait, il voyait dans son regard de la malice. Elle était à l'affût, elle attendait sa prochaine action. James commença à se déshabiller. Il enleva sa cape, son pull, puis lentement son tee-shirt. Il devait se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour ne pas bander. Lily détaillait ses moindres mouvements. Sentir son regard sur son corps lui ôta toute résistance. La préfète était rentrée dans l'eau, ses cheveux flottaient autour d'elle et seul la pointe de ses seins dépassait de l'eau, le reste de son corps n'était qu'une ligne floue qui se laissait deviner. C'en fut trop pour le jeune gryffondor qui se déshabilla totalement, libérant son engin. Il ne passa pas à côté de la réaction de Lily. Curieuse elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. James devait se changer les idées ou il n'arriverait plus à se contrôler. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il rêvait de se moment, d'être seul, nu, avec elle. Il s'assit sur le bord de la piscine, sous une cascade et ferma les yeux. Profitant de l'eau coulant sur les épaules, il essaya de se détendre. Il ne savait pas ce que voulait Lily. Et après tous les efforts qu'il avait entrepris, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher en faisant un geste qu'elle jugerait déplacé. Mais soudainement il sentit des mains chaudes sur ses cuisses.

Lily, de son côté, observait la scène. Elle voyait James hésitait entre plusieurs sentiments. Malgré toutes ses tentatives il ne pouvait cacher son excitation. Mais elle le voyait aussi perplexe, ne sachant pas trop comment agir, marchant sur des oeufs. Pour une fois c'était elle qui menait la danse et elle en profitait. Cette année elle avait vu James sous un autre angle, un angle qu'elle avait apprécié. Mais elle voulait être celle qui ferait le premier pas. Elle voulait tenir les rennes. Elle le vit s'asseoir sur le bord, en proie à un conflit dans sa tête. Doucement elle s'approcha, et sans faire de bruit se positionna entre ses jambes. Elle posa ses mains mouillées sur ses cuisses et les remonta doucement. Il le sentit se tendre, elle entendit sa respiration s'accélérer. Il ouvrit les yeux pour la voir pencher sur lui. Elle embrassa le haut de ses cuisses, le tira un peu plus sur le bord, et écarta doucement ses jambes. Elle fit glisser ses ongles sur le derrière de ses cuisses et les remonta sur ses fesses. Elle le sentit frissonner. Il était tout à elle. Elle se pencha et le prit directement dans sa bouche. Les mains de James se crispèrent sur le rebord de la piscine. Il avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Elle joua avec lui, fit tourner sa langue autour de son membre. Les yeux du capitaine étaient fixés sur la jeune rousse. Elle faisait des va et vient autour de son sexe, l'enfonça délicatement de plus en plus dans sa gorge. Elle serra ses mains sur ses cuisses, remonta ses mains autour de ses parties, les caressa doucement. Tout le corps de James était tremblant, ses sens étaient en émoi. Il avait fermé les yeux et rejetait sa tête en arrière. Elle avait maintenant protégé ses lèvres de ses dents et elle le serra à la base de son pénis. Elle remonta doucement, tout en gardant ses lèvres serrées. James était en extase, Lily avait accéléré ses va et vient, et le prena entièrement dans sa bouche. Il referma ses mains autour de sa tête, les plongea dans ses cheveux et explosa. Elle alla jusqu'au bout, avala et s'éloigna et s'enfonçant dans l'eau. James reprit vite ses esprits. Il se plongea dans l'eau lui aussi et l'attrapa.

"Tu peux pas partir comme ça"

Il la plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa. Leur baiser se fit passionné, il pouvait enfin la toucher, poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il posa ses mains sur ses fesses et la colla le plus possible contre sa peau. Il les remonta tout doucement dans son dos. Lily frissonna de plaisir. Il mit une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur ses hanches. Son érection repris de plus belle. Ils étaient les deux nus. Pouvoir caresser ses seins, embrasser son cou, James en avait toujours rêvé.

Quelque part, un son lointain résonna, celui de la tour d'astronomie qui sonna 20h. Lily se détacha de James

"Mince j'avais oublié, j'avais promis à Alice que je la rejoindrais".

Elle sortit sans un regard pour James, s'enroula dans une serviette et disparu. Il resta dans l'eau chaude, complètement désemparé, entouré de vapeur. Il se demandait si c'était vraiment arrivé ou s'il était sous l'emprise d'un mauvais sort, ou Lily. Il se sécha, se r'habilla et rejoignit la salle commune de gryffondor. Mais aucune trace de Lily. Il avait espéré que celle-ci passe la soirée là pour pouvoir avoir quelques informations sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Les trois maraudeurs étaient autour du feu, sur le canapé. Il s'assit à côté d'eux. Vidé, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Padfoot était en train de préparer la prochaine pleine lune qui était dans quelques jours et il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il monta dans son dortoir sans répondre aux questions de Sirius qui se demandait ce qu'il avait. Il avait tant rêvé de ce moment, il avait peur que ce soit une farce, un mauvais sort. D'avoir profité d'elle ou pire qu'elle se soit moquée de lui.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva, après une nuit courte passée à réfléchir sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de bain des préfets. Il descendit pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Après la difficulté qu'il avait eu pour s'endormir, il s'était réveillé tard. La salle commune était remplie de monde. Il l'a vit assis sur le canapé, lisant un livre sur les métamorphoses. Il s'approcha mais elle le leva et se dirigea droit vers lui, l'attrapa par la taille, lui planta un baiser sur lèvres et lui dit :

"Te voilà-enfin, on va déjeuner ensemble ?"

James resta aussi abasourdi que hier soir, tout comme Siruis, Remus, Peter et les autres gryffondor qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Malgré tout, il ne perdait pas de ses réflexes, il l'attrapa par la taille, et lui montra la porte de la salle commune. Une fois dans le couloir il attrapa sa main et la guida vers une salle qui accueillera plus tard des cours mais pour le moment elle était encore vide. Il ferma la porte derrière lui à l'aide d'un sort pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Lui demanda Lily. Elle avait fait preuve d'audace, elle agissait comme si elle était sûre d'elle, mais à vrai dire elle tremblait à l'intérieur. Elle l'avait planté hier soir, elle l'avait fait exprès pour garder la situation sous son contrôle. Mais là, dans cette pièce face à lui, elle perdit toute contenance.

"Cela ne t'as pas plus hier soir ? Tu ne veux finalement pas de moi ?" le questionna-t-elle ? Elle essaya de maîtriser sa voix, de ne pas dévoiler sa déception.

"Si bien-sur que oui, c'était magique" répondit aussitôt James. "Seulement j'ai besoin de savoir que c'est vrai, que tu ne te moquais pas de moi ou que tu n'as pas agit sous l'emprise d'un sort." James était nerveux, il se montrait vulnérable devant elle, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Lily comprit qu'il était dans le même état qu'elle ces dernières années, il ne savait pas si elle était sérieuse. Elle décida de se dévoiler, elle n'avait pas d'autre solution si elle voulait qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux. C'était à elle de le faire.

" j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que je te donne une chance"

Ils étaient tout les deux là, vulnérables et au contraire de hier soir l'atmosphère était pesante. Chacun attendait un mouvement de l'autre. Alors elle décida de se lancer, elle se rapprocha d'un pas. James en profita, il attendait qu'elle agisse. Après ses nombreuses tentatives il se délectait de la voir timide. Elle s'avança encore, franchissant l'espace qui les séparait. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, après les aventures de la vieille ce baiser si chaste semblait déplacé mais elle essaya d'y mettre tous ses sentiments, lui transmettre tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. A l'instant où ce court baiser fini, que les lèvres de Lily se détachait doucement de celle de James, il l'attrapa. Il la plaqua contre lui, et l'embrassa comme il l'avait toujours rêvé. Avec ardeur, passion. Leur lèvres se déchainèrent et reprirent là où elles s'étaient arrêtées hier soir. Leurs mains continuèrent leurs découvertes, celle de James se glissèrent sous le pull de la jeune préfète. Il la souleva et la déposa sur un des bureau de la salle, les jambes de LIly se serrent autour de sa taille. Il avait à nouveau tellement envie d'elle. Leur étreinte était de plus en plus passionnée. Il savait que s'il ne s'arrêtait pas maintenant, il lui ferais l'amour, ici-même, dans cette salle de cours vide. Mais il voulait autre chose, alors il appela toutes les forces de son corps pour s'éloigner. Lily fit la moue, elle aussi le voulait. Mais au fond de James se cachait un grand romantique.

"Nous coucherons pas ensemble pour la première fois dans cette salle, j'ai envie de quelque chose de mieux".

Dans sa déclaration était sous-entendu la notion de futur, de leur avenir ensemble, la promesse d'un rendez-vous. Ils sortirent de la salle et entrèrent main dans la main dans la grande-salle.

Il silence s'abattit soudain, tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. james saisit à côté de Sirius qui lui donna une tap dans le dos :

Bien joué mec !


End file.
